Dinocrocuta
''Dinocrocuta ''is a large carnivorous mammal native to the Borealia, or the Arctic Sector, of FMM UV-32. It is featured as a DLC huntable animal on the Far North Tour. It replaces the Hyaenodon. '' Biology The alien ''Dinocrocuta of FMM UV-32 lives up to its nickname of the "terrible hyena" well, being one of the larger and more powerful carnivores available to hunt on the Far North Tour. Dinocrocuta ''is an incredibly robust carnivore. They have been observed taking on multiple ''Hyaenodon and coming out almost unscathed. They have been known to bully many other carnivores away from meals, and can have been known to fight off and oftentimes kill many species ranging from the previously mentioned Hyaenodon ''to the killer bird ''Brontornis. Unlike many nocturnal animals, instead of evolving better eyesight to see in the dim far northern nights, Dinocrocuta have actually evolved very poor eyesight. Due to this, their eyes appear almost glazed over, much to the terror of DinoHunt clients. However, what they lack in vision they more than make up for with their extremely advanced olfactory sense, being able to track prey from miles away using only scent in extremely low visibility, such as blizzards. Dinocrocuta are extremely solitary creatures, rarely crossing territorial bounds, only doing so to mate during their breeding season. Both male and females have territorial ranges, fiercely guarding their well defined borders (defined through smell, of course). Due to this, Dinocrocuta ''are a relatively rare sight on the Dinosaur Planet, as they never form social groups and often kill others of their own species. Because of the aggressive nature of ''Dinocrocuta adults, the pups are born incredibly precocial. Mother Dinocrocuta ''lose their maternal instinct within days, leaving the pups to defend themselves. Born with consideriably more fur than the adults, they don't bear much difference to adults at all. The pups have been observed brutally fighting for dominance over the litter, and oftentimes there will only be one or two pups left out of litters of four to six. ''Dinocrocuta do not rely on their mother's milk for long; there have even been found populations of female Dinocrocuta with mammary glands that do not even produce milk. Eerily, Dinocrocuta can produce sounds unsettlingly similar to that of a human. It is commonly believed that this is simply due to coincidence, but several DinoHunt researchers disagree, upholding the theory as stated in their own words below after investigating isolated Dinocrocuta populations. "These creatures obviously have developed a taste for man. That much is indisputable." one researcher was quoted as saying. "What we believe is that these creatures have the ability to at least partially imitate prey. We believe this presents a danger to the clients and residents of DinoHunt Corporation's hunting and colonization ventures." This theory has been frequently denounced and challenged, with rebuttals that the sounds are only vaguely alike, or that it only pertains to such isolated populations. Despite critics, DinoHunt Corp. is especially wary of these freaks of the tundra's night. Official Appearances * Carnivores: Far North (DLC replacement for Hyaenodon) Trivia * Dinocrocuta has undergone several model revisions. Only one image exists of the first, more greenish model, which was accidentally lost and never recovered. Category:Carnivores: Far North Category:Animals Category:Mammals Category:Arctic Sector